Electronic devices generate heat during operation. Indeed, computer systems (e.g., server computers) are now commercially available with multiple processors, thereby generating even more heat than single-processor computer systems. Accordingly, heat dissipation continues to be a concern in the development of computer systems and other electronic devices. If not properly dissipated, heat generated during operation can shorten the life span of various electronic components and/or generally result in poor performance.
Various thermal management systems are available, and typically include a heat sink and/or a cooling fan. The heat sink is positioned adjacent the electronic components generating the most heat (e.g., the processor) to absorb heat. A cooling fan may be positioned to blow air across the heat sink and out an opening formed through the computer housing to dissipate heat into the surrounding environment. However, cooling fans take up space within the computer housing and tend to be noisy.
In addition, various processors in a multiprocessor system, even being identical to one another, may operate at different frequencies and generate more or less heat at various times during operation. Sizing the heat sink and/or cooling fan based on average operating frequencies may result in the system overheating if any processor exceeds average operating frequencies for an extended time. However, sizing the heat sink and/or cooling fan based on a worst-case scenario results in heat sinks that are too big (and therefore heavy and space consuming) and/or cooling fans that are too noisy for typical operation.